New Dawn of the Black World
by ThunderReborn
Summary: First FanFiction. Happens after the 1000 year war. Ichigo's world is now blacken until little purple ball comes rolling. What can it do to fix Ichigo. Will update statice after the voting. God-Like Ichigo. Maybe small harem. If things happen may raise higher than T. The picture was found online. I do not own anything. NOW ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is ThunderReborn. This is my first true FanFiction. I know many elements from other FanFictions, those will be mentioned in the end.**

 **I do not own anything except my Yu-Gi-Oh cards according to my economic teacher.**

"WHY!"-normal talk

'This is stupid' -Thought

 _"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi"_ \- Spells/Kido

 **NOTE! Quincy Zangetsu is called Old Man or Zangetsu**

 **Real Zangetsu is called Zangetsu or Shiro**

White. That all Ichigo sees as he unconsciously made a platform out of reishi in the middle of nothing. Ichigo then realized what happened just a few minutes ago.

 **(Flashback)**

There everyone against Yhwach: Chad, Orihime, Nel, Grimmjow, Ganju, Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Urahara, even Aizen and all the others arrived and somehow managed to defeat Jugram Haschwalth, Gerard Valkyrie, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Pernida Parnkgjas and Lille Barro. While for Uryū, we were able to break the blood control Yhwach placed on Uryū. We all attempted to use everything we had. From Kido to Resurrección, Yhwach was able to take the hits. We all were dead tired and Yhwach was barely damaged. When suddenly, Urahara cast a modified Caja Negación at Ichigo. In the modified Caja Negación, Ichigo witnessed the final attack that everyone did. It was a combination of a kamikaze attack by using everyone as the bomb but fueled by all reishi in the dimention. It exploded and wiped every single Quincy, Hollow and Shinigami. After that the Caja Negación collapsed and Ichigo fell out.

 **(Flashback end)**

Ichigo was a storm of emotions. He was happy they won that war, sad that everyone he knew died, angry that he was still alive and so many other emotions. When suddenly Ichigo noticed something rolled right next to him. Ichigo grabbed it and it was the Hōgyoku. Ichigo was amazed that it somehow managed to not be destroyed by the kamikaze attack. When suddenly the Hōgyoku began to glow purple and a women with nice purple hair wearing a matching purple kimono that somehow enhances her looks and curves.

"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo ." The women said.

"Who… What are you?" Ichigo said

"Isn't it obvious who I am Kurosaki Ichigo. I am what was called the Hōgyoku. But please call me Tengoku." The now named Tengoku requested.

"What are you doing here Tengoku. And how did you not get destroyed by the kamikaze attack?" Ichigo questioned.

"You see, I was able to avoid destruction because I am no longer am linked to Aizen. When you used Mugetsu, somehow it knocked me back asleep and Aizen used some of Mugetsu's energy to strengthen himself when he was in Mugen. As for what I am here now, I am here to help you." Tengoku said.

"Help me? Help me with what! I have no friends, no family to go back to. What do I have to live for any more!" Ichigo yelled in anger.

"I have enough of your crying! Urahara casted that Caja Negación on you as a way for saying sorry for dragging you, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado into this mess. You are all nearly 20 years old, babies compared to the other Shinigami. Now listen to some words you should remember, **"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."** I know I am being harsh but everyone who died here will be ashamed if they see you crying. They gave their lives for the line of duty as well as a say for saving their asses from the Bounts, the Mod Souls, Aizen and all the other stuff which was Soul Society's fault." Tengoku said.

"I guess you are right Tengoku. It going to be hard but, you are right. No one of my friends would want me to stay here moping." Ichigo replied after calming down and remembering those words.

"Good I now have two very important questions. Tengoku said.

"What is the first question?" Ichigo asked

"What would you do if you had the opportunity to wield more than one Zanpakutō ?" Tengoku asked.

"What! How is that possible!?" Ichigo asked in udder disbelief.

"It is very simple and difficult at the same time. First, when your powers were jump started the second time, all the captains and vice captains injected you with some their own Reiatsu. At that time Zangetsu and Shiro separated each different reiatsu and separated the portion from the Zanpakutō and of the Shinigami. They put each put the Zanpakutōs iin sort of coma with enough of your reiatsu to keep them in alive in that coma state I will use my reiatsu as well as your reiatsu to upstart and regenerate up to seven of the spirit." She replied happily.

"Really! Which of the Zanpakutō do I have available and why seven other Zanpakutō?" Ichigo replied excitedly!"

"The Zanpakutō you can choose from are :Ryūjin Jakka, Suzumebachi, Wabisuke, Senbonzakura, Zabimaru, Tenken, Katen Kyōkotsu, Kazeshini, Hyōrinmaru, Sōgyo no Kotowari, Sode no Shirayuki, Sōkyoku, Kyōka Suigetsu, Engetsu, Benihime, Ashisogi Jizō, Gonryōmaru, Hōzukimaru,Haineko and Sakanade. Yes some of these Zanpakutōs were used by your enemy but do not judge the Zanpakutō by the wielder. Remember swords do not kill people. People kill people. " she replied.

"Wow what about the other thing." Ichigo asked now with the curiosity.

"The second thing is that you will enter another universe." she said.

"Do you know some options with universes?" Ichigo asked.

"Well all these universes does not have any Quincy, Hollows or Shinigami.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep. Either due to other entities which covers it or it it was never formed."

"Can you please start off with the list of universes?" Ichigo asked.

"Ok" she replied.

"The first universe is a universe filled with creatures that control the elements called Pokemon."

"The second one also has creatures but called Titans and your Zanpakutōs can manifest normally due to the rules of that universe."

"The third universe is a universe where their are such things as magic, witches, wizards and werewolves, vampires and other creatures."

"While the fourth has Yokai, which are also vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards and other creatures from legends but try to adapt into human life."

"The fifth universe is one filled with Angels vs. Fallen Angels vs. Devils and other gods as well."

"The sixth universe is really an attempt to stop this from happening. Note if you choose this option Ichigo, there is a high percent that your friends will not be born or born differently. Such as you being a girl or Orihime Inoue being a sadist and Yasutora Sado not being so gentle." She said ending the list of options.

"So any of these six options." Ichigo asked.

"Correct." She swiftly replied.

"What about you?" Ichigo wondered?

"I will be in your soul and help you control your powers as well as teach you how to be the strongest both above and beneath the heavens." she said.

 **Thank you for reading chapter 1. Now reader you literally have a choice on where Ichigo ends up doing and what weapons he will now get. The polls are on my page. The polls will end on Tuesday September 1st. Please review and follow. All flames will be used to cook my food also review which food do you want to cook with the flames. :) Thank you and have a nice day. Since I can not have two polls, please review which universe do you want Ichigo to go to.**

 **Universe 1| Pokemon**

 **Universe 2| Huntik: Secrets & Seekers**

 **Universe 3| Harry Potter**

 **Universe 4| Rosario Vampire**

 **Universe 5| Highschool DXD**

 **Universe 6| Time Travel-ish**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone this is me ThunderReborn. Thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows. Really just 4 days and already 9 Followers, 6 Favorites and 7 Reviews. Thank you.**

"WHY!"-normal talk

'This is stupid' -Thought

 _"Bakudō #99, Part 1. Kin! and Bakudō #99, Part 2. Bankin Shokyoku - Shiryū Nikyoku - Hyakurensan Shūkyoku - Bankin Taihō_ \- Spells/Kido

 **NOTE! Quincy Zangetsu is called Old Man or Zangetsu**

 **Real Zangetsu is called Zangetsu or Shiro**

 **Reviews!**

 **WolvenWarrior65- "Thank you for your idea. Yes I know you I already replied but I want to do it here because why not.**

 **Guest(s) - please do the poll that I have now posted up. It will cause me less confusion. Thank you.**

Recap

 _"So any of these six options." Ichigo asked._

 _"Correct." She swiftly replied._

 _"What about you?" Ichigo wondered?_

 _"I will be in your soul and help you control your powers as well as teach you how to be the strongest both above and beneath the heavens." she said._

"So Ichigo, we will start with which Zanpakutō do you wish to restore and fight with you once more." Suigetsu stated

"Alright. For the first one I will choose the Sōkyoku." Ichigo replied.

"Why did you decided to choose her? You know her last memory is of you defeating her right?" She stated.

"Well, yes I know that she will likely be pissed off and want to kill me." Ichigo replied.

"So then why not one what knows you a lot like Sode-"she

"I know that!" Ichigo interrupted. "I picked it because it did not have a welder for a long time and I wish to know it's full story. "

"Sigh. Alright then Ichigo it will take me 1 hours to have enough Reiatsu to revive her. You should go see what is going on with both Zangetsu" Tengoku replied as she closed her eyes and began to sit in Jinzen.

"Might as well see how flooded it is." Ichigo stated as he also sit in Jinzen.

 **-Scene Change-**

Ichigo then wakes up in his mindscape but something is different. The normal skyscrapers are destroyed and it's all flooded. Ichigo tried to look for either Zangetsu or Shiro by swimming around. After what felt like hours, Ichigo managed to find both Zangetsu floating around calmly. While Shiro is trying to tie himself to a building… and failing.

"Hello Zangetsu and Shiro." Ichigo stated.

" **Hello Ichigo. Can you please get rid of this rain. You know I hate this."** **replied Zangetsu.**

" _ **Hey! Hurry up and return this place to the way it used to be!**_ _ **" yelled Shiro.**_

"Hello Zangetsu I know you hate the rain but it is very hard to get past the fact that every single person I cared about, gave their own lives just for me to survive." replied Ichigo

 _ **King! Stop ignoring me! I want this water gone! I want to watch my anime!" yelled Shiro.**_

" **Well Ichigo, understand that this is hard for you. But, they did this because they cared for you. You should be happy that they died for you."**

"Happy that they died for me you say. HAPPY THAT ALL THE PEOPLE THAT I CARED ABOUT ARE DEAD! WHY ZANGETSU TELL ME WHY!" yelled Ichigo.

" **YOU ARE A FOOL ICHIGO!" Zangetsu yelled.** As he then jumps and begins to punch Ichigo in the face. **"You don't think I know that you are hurt. That the reason why you gain this power are gone. But you forgot one very important thing. Remember what did I tell you when you learned the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. yelled Zangetsu.**

-( **SHORT** _ **FLASHBACK**_ )-

" **Do you remember what I told you at the start of this battle?... Make no mistake, Ichigo. You and I are not trying to protect the same things...What I was trying to protect...was you, Ichigo!"**

-( **SHORT** _ **FLASHBACK**_ **END** )-

"Sigh. Sorry Zangetsu. I know that you wish to protect me and even with Resurrección it was not able to defeat Yhwach. I understand my friend. Do you think I should see what Shiro is crying about right now."

" **Go ahead Ichigo and I approve of your seven choices and which universe you picked."**

"Shiro what do you want?"

" _ **You big idiot! I want you to get rid of all this water. All the electronics in here don't work! I want to watch my anime! I also want to go asleep! Once I fall asleep, there's no telling where I'll end up. I know you've seen me trying to tie myself to a building to fall asleep. Even that does not help!"**_

"You know that I can not just will the water to disappear."

" _ **Yes you can you idiot king. This is your mindscape. You practically rule here."**_

"Fine I'll try Shiro." Ichigo then begins to try and will the water to sink underground. Slowly but surely the water levels began to decrease. A few minutes later the mindscape was dry.

" _ **YAY! No more water. Time to watch some more [Dragon Ball!"**_

"You do know Dragon Ball has four other spin off right? Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Kai, and Dragon Ball Super and the unofficial one, Dragon Ball the abridged. _**(Nothing in these brackets are owned by me. Please support the official release!]**_

" _ **Son of a -"**_

" **Ichigo** **Tengoku** **is trying to talk to you right now."**

"Ok thank you Zangetsu."

 **-Scene Change-**

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." Tengoku teased.

"Shut up. I want to get this started." Ichigo yelled.

"Fine." she replied "Get ready high chance she is going to be pissed off." Suigetsu said.

"Wait… the Sōkyoku is a girl!" Ichigo yelled as he begins to panic and get ready.

"Alright then I'm starting the Kido spell. _Fractured soul here my offering, accept and be reborn with your new master and defeat all who dare fight back! Number_ _Yonjuukyuu_ _Tamashī no fukkatsu_!" She yelled. As she chanted a large seal began to glow light blue then black red and finally engulfed in fire. Suddenly a column of fire erupted from the seal. The the fire vanished leaving a lady wearing red armor like a knight. **[Please look up Playable Saber from (Fate/Extra)]**

"YOU! You're the boy that help kill me!" Sōkyoku yelled as she jumped at him. Ichigo expected her to hit or attack him. Instead he got a hug. "Thank you for that." she said happily.

"What the you aren't mad that I practically destroyed you?" Ichigo said. "No you fool, you see, when they ripped me from my dear Hakuno, killing him in the process, they felt using my sealed form isn't exciting. So they use other seals and forced me into the large halberd you saw and gave and trapped me in the form of a phoenix."

"So then Sōkyoku, do you wish to join me and the seven other Zanpakutōs I will have to be the strongest."

"Sure. As long as I can manifest myself anytime I want." Sōkyoku said.

"Alright then." Ichigo replied. Sōkyoku then got her sword and stabbed Ichigo in the chest. Soon Sōkyoku began to dissolve and got absorbed by Ichigo. The sword soon became a regular katana with a light red handle, with the only slight difference being a phoenix flying on the rectangular tsuba.

"Ichigo concentrate and when ready release Sōkyoku." Shigetsu said.

"Incinerate all who dare fight against me, burn all from body to soul. Sōkyoku!" Ichigo yelled. As Ichigo released the blade, the katana glowed and ingulf itself in fire soon returning to the sword Sōkyoku weld few minutes ago.

"Alright Ichigo start practising the moves with her in your mind scape while I rest. In a few hours we will start with the next Zanpakutō." Shigetsu said before she fell asleep/jinzen.

"Alright Tengoku. See ya in a bit." Ichigo said

 **-Scene Change-**

Ichigo then wakes up in his mindscape but something is different. Where he is now standing lies two bath. On the right, he see's the normal skyscrapers. While on the left, he saw a theater. Ichigo soon realises that this was the fabled Aestus Domus Aurea built by Emperor Nero.

"Sōkyoku how is your mindscape looks like the Aestus Domus Aurea?" Ichigo yelled awed by the beauty.

"You see, no one realized but, all the souls that I destroy, I am able too look at their memories and anything I like such as this armor, this theater, weapons and the language, I can take.

"Really so you have an armory in here as well. Yes Ichigo. We will explore my wonderful Aestus Domus Aurea later. But, right now let me show you one of my techniques."

"Wait. We are going to practice in here? I don't want to destroy the theater." Ichigo asked slightly worried about the beautiful theater.

"Don't worry, the theater is indestructible, I am the ruler of this realm. Anything that you or I don't want to be destroyed won't be destroyed. Sōkyoku assured.

"Alright then. Sōkyoku show me some of your attacks." Ichigo said

" Alright then Ichigo. Well the first one is Shakunetsu no honō or Searing Flames. It is similar to your Getsuga Tenshō. But instead of the energy it releases, it releases a compress wave of fire. It is similar how you do you Getsuga Tenshō but, you must think of fire." Sōkyoku stated.

"Why think fire?" Ichigo asked confused.

"When you do your Getsuga Tenshō, what are you thinking." Sōkyoku asked

"Compressing my reiatsu and swing the sword." Ichigo replied.

"Exactly. You are willing your reiatsu to just enter the sword. For Shakunetsu no honō, reiatsu must be compressed but heated as well." Sōkyoku instructed.

"Alright let me try it." Ichigo stated as he begins to concentrate and remembering how he did Getsuga Tenshō and shouted "Shakunetsu no honō!" A large crescent of fire shot out similar to what he did with Zangetsu destroying all of the theater..

"Good try but let me show you how to do it correctly, Shakunetsu no honō need to be more condensed than that." The theater then restored itself and Sōkyoku then wield her sword shouting "Shakunetsu no hono !" A smaller more condensed Shakunetsu no hono fired off and burning and destroying more than what Ichigo's Shakunetsu no hono did. "You see, the reason for burning is that if you encounter foes like Ulquiorra, it will be harder for him to regenerate since the wound had been sealed. Now practice until you get it similar to my Shakunetsu no hono." Sōkyoku instructed as she began to observe Ichigo's attempt to master Shakunetsu no hono.

A few hours later, a tired but smiling Ichigo was able to master Shakunetsu no hono. "Good job Ichigo now that you mastered one of my attacks, I am going to teach your some support techniques." Sōkyoku instructed

"Why?"

"Simple. High chances, you are going to fight in a group and they will need a boost. By your team having a little boost, higher chance they will survive. Also if you are alone, you get more power."

"Fine what are the techniques."

"The first booster technique is called Subete o tsūjite yaki-komi. This skill when activated will absorb some of your opponent's reiatsu whether you block an attack or the opponent block one of yours. That extra reiatsu can be used when you counterattack or used to slowly regenerate wounds. The time limit starts from a second all the way to months. Similar to when you had to train with your mask." Sōkyoku stated. Ichigo started to have a bad feeling about this. "SO Ichigo are you ready to dance on this stage!" Sōkyoku yelled as she got her sword ready.

"Let get this thing started." Ichigo stated as he started to hold Sōkyoku.

"The command phrase is Tenka suru Subete o tsūjite yaki-komi. You got that." Sōkyoku asked.

"Yep let this thing started." Ichigo assured.

"TENKA SURU SUBETE O TSUJITE YAKI-KOMI!" both Ichigo and Sōkyoku yelled.

 **-Scene Change-**

Tengoku woke up from her nap/jinzen she checked her reiatsu to see that it is enough to do another revival of another Zanpakutō. She hoped that it would be one of the two that has a large grip in Ichigo's mindscape. She also hope Ichigo's training with Sōkyoku is going well. Shigetsu then used her connection to Ichigo and told them to get up. A few minutes later both Ichigo and Sōkyoku awoke/manifested. "Hello Ichigo and Sōkyoku how did training go.

"It was alright." Ichigo stated.

"Alright.. Ichigo you were able to get Shakunetsu no hono and Tenka suru Subete o tsūjite yaki-komi mastered even with your out of control reiatsu." Sōkyoku bragged.

"Alright then I am going to bring another one up. Ichigo which one do you want." Shigetsu asked

 **Translations!**

 _Yonjuukyuu_ _Tamashī no fukkatsu = 49 Revival of the soul_

 _Shakunetsu no honō = Searing Flames_

 _Subete o tsūjite yaki-komi = Burn through all_

 _Tenka suru Subete o tsūjite yaki-komi =Ignite and Burn through all_

 **And a rap. Thank you people for doing that poll. I was already saw** **Sōkyoku leading so I wrote this earlier. I know some people want to do do multi-universe stories. If this story goes well then I may consider it. If your universe was not choses and you wish to write your own. Please go ahead but, please mention this story in the summary. So please do the poll, I will try and get the rest of the sixth in the next chapter. Please follow, favorite if you really like it, share it makes me happy and review below. All flames will be used to cook my food also review which food do you want to cook with the flames. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone this is me ThunderReborn. Thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows. As of right now 12 Followers, 7 Favorites and 10 Reviews. Thank you. If you noticed, I changed Suigetsu to** **Tengoku. The reason is that it may confuse people of Suigetsu is referring to Kyōka Suigetsu or Tengoku.**

 **I do not own anything except my Yu-Gi-Oh cards according to my economic teacher.**

"WHY!"-normal talk

'This is stupid' -Thought

 _"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi"_ \- Spells/Kido

 **NOTE! Quincy Zangetsu is called Old Man or Zangetsu**

 **Real Zangetsu is called Zangetsu or Shiro**

Recap

" _It was alright." Ichigo stated._

" _Alright.. Ichigo you were able to get_ _Shakunetsu no hono and Tenka suru Subete o tsūjite yaki-komi mastered even with your out of control_ _reiatsu." Sōkyoku bragged._

" _Alright then I am going to bring another one up. Ichigo which one do you want." Shigetsu asked_

"Kyōka Suigetsu." Ichigo stated.

"Why?" Tengoku questioned.

"Well for one, she has Aizen's knowledge on kido. As well as you said that she is mostly in my mind scape already." Ichigo said bluntly.

"How did you know?" Tengoku asked surprised.

"You forgot that my mindscape is connected to yours when you manifest out here. I can read your thoughts when outside of my mindscape." Ichigo replied.

"Good… to… know." Shigetsu said as she processed this info. "I'm starting the Kido spell for her. _Fractured soul here my offering, accept and be reborn with your new master and defeat all who dare fight back! Number_ _Yonjuukyuu_ _Tamashī no fukkatsu_!" Shingetsu yelled. Like previously, as she chanted a large seal began to glow light blue then black red but, instead of the seal turning fire, the seal turned clear to a very light blue. Soon the seal disappeared and in it's place was another women, Kyōka Suigetsu. She is a silver haired woman in a emerald green kimono. **[Please look at Aspect of Blades by AEthereal Devastation].**

"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo." Kyōka Suigetsu said. "Finally we see each other face to face. Also who are these people?"

"Ya. Hello you too Kyōka Suigetsu. The one in the red armor is Sōkyoku. While the other one full of purple is Tengoku formerly the Hōgyoku." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo in a few minutes, I can summon another Zanpakutō." Tengoku stated.

"What normally it would take you a few hours but, for this time you can do it for way less time. How can you now do this?" Ichigo asked.

"You see, majority of Kyōka Suigetsu was already here due to your fight with Aizen. When I was forced to destroy her, she used her remaining energy to push herself towards the most closest being to her, which was you. **[Idea was from Protector's Temptation by Sedor].** She was in a coma like status in your soul slowly absorbing your reiatsu to recover." Tengoku stated.

"Wait, why did she not show up then?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo for the eighteen months you did not have any power, then you started to have your powers again. Each Zanpakutō has a specific version of reiatsu they can use. Your reiatsu was to 'rough' for her to use so, she needed to slowly convert your 'rough' reiatsu into a more compatible one." Tengoku replied.

"Ok then." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo I know my power is not your style but, if you wish to be a protector, you must finish off your foe as quickly and quietly as you can." Kyōka Suigetsu said.

"Sigh. I understand your idea Kyōka Suigetsu. It will be hard to change that." Ichigo replied. "Also can I please call you Kyōka or Suigetsu instead?"

"Alright then. You can call me Kyōka." The newly dubbed Kyōka said.

"Hey Kyōka what about we learning your techniques." Ichigo asked

"We can't Ichigo." Kyōka replied

"How come?" Ichigo asked

"Ichigo after all seven of your Zanpakutōs are summoned and bonded with you, all of us will slowly combine and form a new reiatsu style more compatible with each of us." Tengoku said.

"Wait. What about Sōkyoku. She was able to teach me some of her techniques." Ichigo questioned.

"For Sōkyoku's case, she does not use her wielder's reiatsu. She uses reiatsu around Soul Society and converts it for her. Tengoku said.

"Alright then. " Ichigo said

"Now then Ichigo which Zanpakutō do you wish to get next?" Tengoku asked.

"Benihime. For the much respect for Urahara. I will choose here." Ichigo said.

"Benihime is going to be a challenging one." Tengoku stated

"How come?" Ichigo asked

"Ichigo. You must remember that Urahara was the captain of the Detention Unit. The Urahara before his exile was when he was a killer/researcher. It was times where Urahara never talked about. Benihime is his true self not the shopkeeper persona he let you see." Kyōka warned.

"Let's get this started Tengoku." Ichigo said.

"Alright then Ichigo." Tengoku replied. " _Fractured soul hear my offering, accept and be reborn with your new master and defeat all who dare fight back! Number_ _Yonjuukyuu_ _Tamashī no fukkatsu_!" Like last two occasions, the large seal began to glow light blue then black red but, this time it became a column of blood. Once the column of blood finally falls down, we see a women which has long, dark-red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a chain with skulls. Their typical attire consists of a vest, gloves, a red and white striped bow tied around their neck, and red and black high-heeled ankle boots. **[Please look up Grell Sutcliff from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. There are arguments for gender but for this fanfiction Grell is a female with a desire for killing and blood.]**

"Ha! After 500 years I'm finally free! It's time to conquer Earth!" Benihime yelled! Meanwhile everyone else was confused."What?"

"Benihime you do realize the fact that Soul Society is gone right?" Ichigo said finally getting out of shock.

"Hey you are not the one who was trapped with that pervert of a man for about 1,000 years and finally being free from him." Benihime countered.

"Fine..." Ichigo said. "Tengoku how much longer until you can summon the rest of my chosen seven."

"Well I have enough energy to summon one more." for right now. Tengoku replied.

"Well can you summon Sode no Shirayuki for right now?" Ichigo asked.

"Alright then. _Fractured soul hear my offering, accept and be reborn with your new master and defeat all who dare fight back! Number_ _Yonjuukyuu_ _Tamashī no fukkatsu_!" Like all the other times, the seal began blue to black and red finally turning a white/pale blue before forming a column of ice. Which reminded Ichigo of Some no mai, Tsukishiro, one of Sode no Shirayuki's techniques.

"Hello Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo introduced. "The one in the red armor is Sōkyoku, the one in the green kimono is Kyōka Suigetsu, the one in the vest is Benihime and the one in the purple is Tengoku formerly the Hōgyoku." Each Zanpakutō nodded or waved at each other's perspective name.

"Hello Ichigo. It has been a while since I've seen you." Sode no Shirayuki replied.

"Yep. It has been like a year since that rebellion." Ichigo said.

"Yes. Ichigo. Rukia accepted the duty of sacrifice she and all the other did to defeat Yhwach." Sode no Shirayuki stated.

"Ya I know that." Ichigo replied. Also is it ok for me to call you Shirayuki?"

"I am fine with that." the newly dubbed Shirayuki answered.

"Hey Ichigo have you thought of which universe you want to do?" Sōkyoku interrupted.

" I have. For one I am avoiding going back to my universe of any kind." Ichigo said.

"How come?" Sōkyoku asked.

"What? What are you talking about." Shirayuki and Benihime asked.

"You see this universe is now empty except us. Tengoku said she will allow Ichigo the chance to enter another universe." Sōkyoku informed the other Zanpakutōs.

"Ichigo have you thought of any universe right now so far."

"Well for one, am not going to do go to a parallel universe. And I think of avoiding a yokai dominate world. **[Please look at v2 of the poll next update will reveal the universe(s) Ichigo will go]** " Ichigo answered. "Hey Tengoku is their any way to make this faster?"

"Well one way is to absorb a Zanpakutō that you are planning to not use. One Zanpakutō absorbed equal enough energy to do the ritual." Tengoku said.

"Alright then. Is there any Zanpakutō that does not wish for me to wield him/her.

"Well one of them is Zabimaru." Tengoku said.

"Tengoku please absorb Zabimaru and thank them for the energy. Ichigo requested.

"They said use their power wisely. Now which Zanpakutō do you wish to pick next?" Tengoku said.

"I think I am going with Suzumebachi." Ichigo answered.

"Why that? I know Kyōka and possible Shirayuki is going to affect your fight style but why her?" Benihime asked

"Simple. Similar to what Kyōka said. I will need other methods to defeat and maybe kill."Ichigo answered.

" That is a smart idea Ichigo." Tengoku said. " _Fractured soul hear my offering, accept and be reborn with your new master and defeat all who dare fight back! Number_ _Yonjuukyuu_ _Tamashī no fukkatsu_!" Tengoku yelled. Like all the other times, the seal began blue to black and red before glowing a nice golden before it fades and we see Suzumebachi.

"Hello everyone! Good to see you too Sode no Shirayuki." Suzumebachi said. Soon everyone introduce/reintroduce each other.

Ichigo we have two more Zanpakutō slots left open. Which ones do you wish to absorb next?" Tengoku asked. 

"I pick Ashisogi Jizō." Ichigo asked. "Also can you ask if it is willing to give Suzumebachi and me information on all poisons and drugs Kurotsuchi gave/created and teach Suzumebachi how to make it in her spare time.

"Why?" Suzumebachi asked.

"Simple if you know other poisons you can use them instead of your Nigeki Kessatsu. It also gives me an immunity to various poisons." Ichigo answered

"Well Ashisogi Jizō heard your reason and it agreed to give you this knowledge and skills. Be warned this is going it hurt both of you." Tengoku answered.

"Wait. WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo yelled

"I HATE YOU BERRY HEAD!" Suzumebachi yelled

 **Five minutes later**

"Now then. Ichigo which Zanpakutō do you wish to bond with next" Tengoku asked.

"What about Katen Kyōkotsu?" Ichigo answered.

"Ok. _Fractured soul hear my offering, accept and be reborn with your new master and defeat all who dare fight back! Number_ _Yonjuukyuu_ _Tamashī no fukkatsu_!" Tengoku yelled. Like all the other times, the seal began blue to black and red slowly becoming a nice violet. Soon two women appeared from the smoke.

One is a tall, violet-haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and a black eye patch covering her right eye. Her left eye is turquoise, and her hair is worn in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face. She wears an indigo cape with an imprint of a large skull and the two blades of Katen Kyōkotsu on it, and a long, dark dress with a significantly low-cut neckline, exposing her large breasts. She wears a golden bone headdress.

The other woman is shorter and younger in appearance. She has turquoise eyes and chin-length violet hair, which is styled so only her right eye is visible, with a skull decorating it. She wears a dark top which covers her lower face, her neck, and her arms, close-fitting shorts, and knee length socks. Over this, she wears a purple, hip-length coat fastened at the front by a dark purple sash. The tops of her thighs and the middle of her torso are left exposed.

"Hello. To make this easy I am Katen. The tall one dubbed herself and the short one is Kyōkotsu." Soon everyone got acquaintance with the two newcomer. Ichigo soon make a note to get a notebook and some pens for Kyōkotsu.

"Now Ichigo who is going to be your last Zanpakutō you pick." Tengoku asked.

"Ryūjin Jakka" Ichigo answered.

"Of course you the one with the most difficulty. This is going to require rest of the Zanpakutōs to fill the requirements." Tengoku stated

"Alright when you ask Sakanade,Wabisuke, Senbonzakura,Tenken,Kazeshini, Hyōrinmaru, Sōgyo no Kotowari, Engetsu,Gonryōmaru,Hōzukimaru and Haineko if they are willing to give some of their ability and skills to us." Ichigo asked.

"Well unlike Ashisogi Jizō and Zabimaru, they want to talk to you one at a time." Tengoku replied.

"Ok. Which one is first."

"I am." said a low deep voice. Ichigo turned around and see a being made of lava and magma **[Look up Heatblast from Ben 10]**. "Hello Ichigo. I am Engetsu. I was your father's blade until his last breath. He is proud of you Ichigo. He is also guilty. Many times he questioned his designation. What if he told you about everything at an early age. What if he should have moved his family away from Karakura Town. In the end, his most biggest regret is dragging you into this fight. It was never yours to begin with but, you had to intervene at the age of 15. Your age is considered a newborn to the rest of the Shinigami. Yet, you were one of the strongest.

I will give you the power to summon, extinguish and use fire. Your father has dubbed this as firebending. Unlike Ryūjin Jakka you can use this without the need for release. I am also giving Tengoku the knowledge on Karate to accompany firebending."

"Thank you Engetsu." Ichigo said getting over the shock. "Now who is next."

"I am next." From Engetsu spot soon another Zanpakutō took his place. He is a gaunt man with long black hair and considerably small are two red chains winding around his head, and a large slab of white rock is strapped to his back with thick black chains, which cross his chest and are connected to each other by a large brass clasp near his waist. He wears a dark green cloth around his lower body, and carries a large metal ball attached to a chain.

"Hello Ichigo. I am Wabisuke. The power I give you is any weapon you wield strikes any object that object weight will double with each successive strike. As well as limited control of gravity.

"Thank you Wabisuke. I will use your power proudly" Ichigo said. "Now who is next."

"I guess it is my turn." From Wabisuke came Tenken. Tenken is a large, muscular, red-skinned man with spiky blue hair and an ornate golden headpiece on his forehead. He has large blue eyebrows, which merge with his sideburns, and his eyes are filled with a bright yellow light while fire constantly crackles within his mouth. His neck and shoulders are covered by a thick, segmented black shawl, and he wears a strip of golden fabric, connected to a red pauldron on his left shoulder, which crosses his body diagonally and covers his upper legs. He wears a thick black rope tied around his waist in a semi-ornate bow, and wears a red cloth with a yellow border over a black kilt with a ragged hem. He wears large, two-toed wooden shoes, a segmented black gauntlet on each wrist, and a black bracelet on each bicep.

"Hello Ichigo. For my gift to you, I give you the ability to summon an avatar made up of your reiatsu **[Similar to how Sasuke summons Susanoo]**. The avatar may take up the form of yourself or one of your Zanpakutōs.

"Thank you Tenken." Ichigo thanked. "Is there anyone else?"

"I will!" Soon Tenken changed and Kazeshini appeared. Kazeshini is a well-toned dark man with completely light blue eyes and long black hair, which reaches down to his lower back. He wears dark gray strips of cloth around his neck and shoulders, his wrists, and his lower body, and wears gray boots with curled toes. His body has a red outline, which occasionally flickers, and his canine teeth are noticeably pronounced.

"What I give you Ichigo is the ability to transform yourself into wind. Great for assassinations since they can't read your reiatsu when in wind mode.

"Alright then Kazeshini." Ichigo thanked. From there Kazeshini transformed into a tornado of black wind soon the black wind began to freeze. Soon shattering into Hyōrinmaru. He is a tall man with an icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face, gray eyes, and long, teal-green hair which reaches his lower back. He wears a dark blue chestplate underneath a pale blue kimono, which is connected by two bronze, star-like clips joined by a pale green rope; the kimono also has a dark blue horizontal stripe on either sleeve, has white edges, and is bound at Hyōrinmaru's waist by a long piece of pale green cloth, which acts as a prehensile tail and is tipped with ice. He has a scarf-shaped piece of ice on his shoulders which extends around the back of his neck, and his arms and legs are completely covered in ice.

"My first gift is more power to Sode no Shirayuki. She can now summon ice dragons to attack or defend. My second gift is similar to Engetsu's firebending. Instead of fire you can control, you now can control water, ice and any liquid. As for the martial arts knowledge Tengoku will receive will be some Taekwondo to support your water/ice bending. My last and final gift is that you can never freeze to death."

"Thank you Hyōrinmaru." Hyōrinmaru then shot an ice dragon up and it 'devoured' him. In his place are two little boys. Sōgyo no Kotowari are two young boys with light green eyes and silver hair, which is pulled back into ponytails and hangs down in large bangs in front of their faces. They wear large, triangular blue hats with small red fans on either side, light blue robes over kimonos with vertical red and yellow stripes near their waists, light beige hakama, and blue shoes.

"Sōgyo no Kotowari, can I call the left handed one Kotowari and the right hand Sōgyo?" Ichigo asked to prevent headaches.

"Sure Ich-chan." Sōgyo said.

"For you Ich-chan we give you the power to take all energy attacks and either absorb it or fire it back but stronger!" the newly dubbed Kotowari said

"It can come from any direction." Sōgyo said.

"From your mouth to your hand or your back to your leg!" Kotowari said.

"Thank you Sōgyo and Kotowari. If I had some candy I would give you some." Ichigo said kindly to the two little boys.

"Bye bye!" they shouted before a tornado of wind envelope them. Ones the wind died down revealed Gonryōmaru. He is a man with completely black eyes and long, dark hair, which hangs down in two long bangs that frame his face. He has white cloth wrapped around his forehead, and wears a white robe with baggy sleeves underneath a dark blue vest, which is joined at the front by dozens of large, tan-colored beads that loop around Gonryōmaru's shoulders and connect two gray disks; these disks each have a string of small white beads hanging from them and a yellow, lightning bolt-shaped protrusion pointing toward Gonryōmaru's shoulder. The vest covers Gonryōmaru's lower torso and legs as well, and has a white pocket on either side of its waistline. Gonryōmaru wears gray gloves and boots, which extend up to his elbows and knees respectively, and wears a large, shrine-shaped box on his back.

"For me, I give you the ability to wield and control lightning. Similar to Sōgyo's and Kotowari's power but instead of reflecting, you start it. You also can not be shocked by lightning.

"Ok thank you." Gonryōmaru soon disappeared in a purple lightning bolt struck down kicking up dirt. Ones the dirt died down, Hōzukimaru was there. He is a large, very muscular man with brown skin. He has long orange hair, which reaches down to his legs, styled into three large spikes around his face and a beard which reaches to his pectorals. He also has tufts of orange hair on his wrists, and wears a white robe as a skirt with no shoes. He has a large, black, dragon-shaped marking which stretches horizontally across his upper chest, and has dark brown eyes with light red markings underneath them.

"My gift is this this charm, it looks like central blade of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. By pumping some reiatsu the charm transform into my Shikai state with the ability to split. Also by combining it with Tenken's ability, you can manifest a clone of me." Soon Gonryōmaru yelled and slammed his Shikai into the ground creating a column of wind **[Hōzukimaru's initial method of activating of his Bankai]** and disappeared.

"Wow. That is a lot of gifts from the other Zanpakutōs." Ichigo commented. All of the ladies agreed.

"Let get this final Zanpakutō here and now. _LAST FRACTURE SOUL HERE MY OFFERING, ACCEPT AND BE REBORN WITH YOUR NEW MASTER AND DEFEAT ALL WHO DARE FIGHT BACK! COME FORTH RYUJIN JAKKA! NUMBER YONJUUKYUU TAMASHII NO FUKKATSU!_ Unlike the other times, the seal started off with rainbow of colors soon the rainbow died down and what took it place was piller of red, orange, yellow and even some blue flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tengoku screamed in pain.

"TENGOKU" we all yelled as we all tried to grab her. Soon an explosion knocked everyone off their feet.

 **What happened to the gang. Did they die from the explosion? Did Ryujin Jakka came back but evil? Find out next time.**

 **Wait you are still here… GREAT! YOU ROYAL PERSON WHO PAYS ATTENTION TO THE SCROLL BAR! READ ON TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS.**

From the smoke and dust revealed a black haired woman whose skin is shining a brilliant gold, with golden and black fire flickering around her. In one hand, she holds a fan upon which is the image of the rising sun. In the other hand she holds a long katana flickering with fire of eternal fury. **[Please look at Aspect of Blades by AEthereal Devastation].**

"Hello everyone who are you?" The women asked.

"Um… My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo introduced himself.

"I'm Sōkyoku." Sōkyoku introduced herself.

"I'm Kyōka Suigetsu. Please call me Kyōka ." Kyōka introduced herself.

"I'm Benihime Do you like blood and killing?." Benihime introduced herself.

"I'm Suzumebachi." Suzumebachi introduced herself.

"I'm Katen and this is Kyōkotsu." Katen introduced herself and her partner.

"I'm Sode no Shirayuki. Please call me Shirayuki" Shirayuki introduced herself.

"I'm Tengoku formerly the Hōgyoku." Tengoku introduced herself.

"And you are?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Amaterasu." The newly named Amaterasu said.

"Wait. How did you come here? I thought we summoned Ryūjin Jakka." Ichigo asked.

"You see, Ryūjin Jakka was Genryūsai Zanpakutō. In an accident where we both met, he needed my blessing to use Ryūjin Jakka's power. His flames couldn't be hot enough so in exchange for both Ryūjin Jakka's and Genryūsai's soul, I gave them my blessing to have flames stronger than the sun." Amaterasu answered.

"Wait. So I accidentally summoned and bound a Shinto goddess to me. " Ichigo asked in shock.

"Correct and incorrect. You did summon me to you due to the kido. However, I chose to go with you. Back then Genryūsai had that desire to protect just like you . That was why I granted them my blessing. As time progress, old age and laws drowned Genryūsai and smothered that flame I saw back then. But, now I see that flame once more but, unlike Genryūsai I will nurture that flame until it is bigger and hotter than the sun itself!" Amaterasu answered.

"So did you absorb all of Yama-jii's and Ryūjin Jakka's memories and techniques?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I did." Amaterasu answered.

"Ok then Ichigo. Due to how much reiatsu I've used up it will take about one year to fully open a rift in one of those universes. So Ichigo we will bond everyone's reiatsu and begin your training. Ones I have enough energy we will leave." Tengoku said.

Five minutes later.

"Is everyone here?" Tengoku asked.

"Everyone is accounted for except Old Man and Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"WHY! Why did you drag me out Zangi!" A woman shouted. Ichigo and the gang turned and saw something so bad it would give Mayuri Kurotsuchi nightmares. It was two attractive woman. Ichigo then realized who these women are. It's Shiro and Zangetsu **[Just google them. To lazy to find descriptions.]**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" We all yelled in surprise. "How did this happen?" Ichigo asked.

" I blame Tengoku." Zangetsu said. "I blame the bitch!" Shiro said.

"ENOUGH! I AM STARTING TO GET PIST OFF! Shiro and Zangetsu sorry for accidentally during you both into women. The kido spell to combine your reiatsu is in this piece of paper. Now everyone stand at a point of the star in the circle. Ichigo stand in the middle of the stars and circle.." Tengoku ordered. "The piece of paper has the special kido for each of us. Ichigo this is going to hurt." Tengoku warned. Each of us is going to read the first the first paragraph. After that we are going to start with Zangetsu and then Shiro then me and continue in the order of being summoned." Tengoku instructed. "Once Amaterasu said her thing you must say yours word for word." "GOT THAT!"

"Yes mam." We all yelled.

" _THOUGH SEPARATE OR TOGETHER BEFORE, WE SHATTER THAT OLD BOND FOR NOW WE ALL WISH TO UNITE OUR DESIRE, POWER, DREAMS, FRIENDS AND FOES TOGETHER AS ONE BEING!"_ The ten manifestation of Ichigo's powers chanted.

 _"I AM ONE OF THE FIRST. MY PAST NAME IS YHWACH EMPEROR OF THE WANDENREICH. I VOW ON MY MIND, SPIRIT AND POWER TO FOREVER BE LOYAL AND PROTECT MY PARTNER FOREVER. WHETHER WE GO DOWN TO HELL OR TEAR HEAVEN ASUNDER! MY NAME IS KURO-ZANGETSU AND LET IT BE KNOWN!"_ The newly dubbed Kuro-Zangetsu yelled.

" _I AM SECOND OF THE FIRST. MY PAST NAME IS ZANGETSU! I VOW ON MY MIND, SPIRIT AND POWER TO FOREVER BE LOYAL AND PROTECT MY PARTNER FOREVER. WHETHER WE GO DOWN TO HELL OR TEAR HEAVEN ASUNDER! MY NAME IS SHIRO-ZANGETSU AND LET IT BE KNOWN!"_ The newly dubbed Shiro-Zangetsu yelled.

" _I AM THIRD OF THE FIRST. MY PAST NAME IS HOGYOKU_! _I VOW ON MY MIND, SPIRIT AND POWER TO FOREVER BE LOYAL AND PROTECT MY PARTNER FOREVER. WHETHER WE GO DOWN TO HELL OR TEAR HEAVEN ASUNDER! MY NAME IS TENGOKU AND LET IT BE KNOWN!"_ Tengoku yelled.

" _I AM FOURTH OF THE FIRST. I HAVE NO PAST NAMEI VOW ON MY MIND, SPIRIT AND POWER TO FOREVER BE LOYAL AND PROTECT MY PARTNER FOREVER. WHETHER WE GO DOWN TO HELL OR TEAR HEAVEN ASUNDER! MY NAME IS SOKYOKU AND LET IT BE KNOWN!"_ Sōkyoku yelled.

" _I AM FIFTH OF THE FIRST. I HAVE NO PAST NAMEI_ _I VOW ON MY MIND, SPIRIT AND POWER TO FOREVER BE LOYAL AND PROTECT MY PARTNER FOREVER. WHETHER WE GO DOWN TO HELL OR TEAR HEAVEN ASUNDER! MY NAME IS KYOKA SUIGETSU_ _AND LET IT BE KNOWN!"_ Kyōka yelled.

" _I AM SIXTH OF THE FIRST. I HAVE NO PAST NAMEI VOW ON MY MIND, SPIRIT AND POWER TO FOREVER BE LOYAL AND PROTECT MY PARTNER FOREVER. WHETHER WE GO DOWN TO HELL OR TEAR HEAVEN ASUNDER! MY NAME IS BENIHIME AND LET IT BE KNOWN!"_ Benihime yelled.

" _I AM SEVENTH OF THE FIRST. I HAVE NO PAST NAME VOW ON MY MIND, SPIRIT AND POWER TO FOREVER BE LOYAL AND PROTECT MY PARTNER FOREVER. WHETHER WE GO DOWN TO HELL OR TEAR HEAVEN ASUNDER! MY NAME IS SODE NO SHIRAYUKI AND LET IT BE KNOWN!"_ Shirayuki yelled.

" _I AM EIGHTH OF THE FIRST. I HAVE NO PAST NAMEI VOW ON MY MIND, SPIRIT AND POWER TO FOREVER BE LOYAL AND PROTECT MY PARTNER FOREVER. WHETHER WE GO DOWN TO HELL OR TEAR HEAVEN ASUNDER! MY NAME IS SUZUMEBACHI AND LET IT BE KNOWN!"_ Suzumebachi yelled.

" _WE ARE NINTH OF THE FIRST. WE HAVE NO PAST NAME. WE VOW ON OUR MIND, SPIRIT AND POWER TO FOREVER BE LOYAL AND PROTECT MY PARTNER FOREVER. WHETHER WE GO DOWN TO HELL OR TEAR HEAVEN ASUNDER! OUR NAME IS KATEN KYOKOTSU AND LET IT BE KNOWN!"_ Katen and Kyōkotsu yelled.

" _I AM THE TENTH OF THE FIRST. I HAVE NO PAST NAMEI VOW ON MY MIND, SPIRIT AND POWER TO FOREVER BE LOYAL AND PROTECT MY PARTNER FOREVER. WHETHER WE GO DOWN TO HELL OR TEAR HEAVEN ASUNDER! MY NAME IS AMATERASU AND LET IT BE KNOWN!"_ Amaterasu yelled.

" _I AM THE FIRST. MY NAME IS ICHIGO KUROSAKI. MY DREAMS WILL BE YOUR DREAMS! AND YOUR DREAMS WILL BE MY DREAMS. MY DESIRES WILL BE YOUR DESIRES! AND YOUR DESIRES WILL BE MY DESIRES! MY POWER WILL BE YOUR POWER! AND YOUR POWER WILL BE MY POWER! HEAR THIS VOW. IF YOU AGREE FOR OUR BOND WILL NEVER SHATTER! NOT EVEN DEATH CAN SHATTER THIS BOND! IF YOU AGREE THEN STAB ME WITH YOUR BLADE!_ Ichigo yelled. Soon all ten swords pierce Ichigo.

" _BREAKING THROUGH OUR DESTINY, THE SCREAMS OF DESIRE ECHOING THROUGH THE DARKNESS! OUR COMPANION'S FEELINGS HAVE BEEN ETCHED ONTO MY SOUL. I'LL CHANGE THE INFINITE DARKNESS INTO LIGHT! HEAVEN AND EARTH! ONE BODY, ONE SOUL! UNITED WE STAND!"_ Everyone yelled and bright flashes of light illuminated the blank universe.

 **Holy shit. This chapter is my current longest one. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please go to my profile and vote. On September 21, I will close the polls and post another chapter my the 26th. Please follow if you want more. Favorite if you like it. Review for comments PM me for ideas. !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone this is Thunder here. I would like to let you know that I've decided to do a multi crossover story. The reason is that I feel Ichigo should not replace the main character. But instead become more of a supporting/mentor character. For example in Harry Potter universe, Ichigo rescues Harry and teaches him. For Highschool DXD, I know it won the polls but, I will need someone to help me for that portion. The reason is that I know the beginning portions of the story, incorporating Issel and Phenex as well as the Khaos Brigade. But nothing else. I am also going to be unavailable on for about three months starting on October 12th. If you wish to help write this portion, please PM me. Also I am looking into some Beta readers if anyone is interested in.**

 **I am so sad. No one got the references I put in Chapter 3 :(. The last paragraph was referring to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. When they transformed into Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren (** **超銀河ダイグレン** **, Chouginga Gurren Lagann).**

"WHY!"-normal talk

'This is stupid' -Thought

 _"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi"_ \- Spells/Kido

* * *

According to Tengoku, it has been one year since we all done that ritual. All ten of us had trained so that each of us can grow. Due to Ichigo's god like amount of reiatsu, each Zanpakutō was able to have a storage of reiatsu equivalent to two captains. When the Soul King and Ōetsu Nimaiya were alive, they cast a kido that prevents the Zanpakutōs to teach their true final release. Meaning Shikai and Bankai are not the only release. But there's one more release. With this discovery, they all decided to call it Eien no Tensa or The realm of the final Final Protector. **[This is from A Protector's Pride by NeoRyu777].** It is a state, where you bring forth your soulscape forward into this universe. **[Yes this is a reality marble from Fate/Zero]**. While in this soulscape universe, the rules of this soulscape overrides reality. If you are immortal in your location, by being dragged by Eien no Tensa, it overrides your immortality.

Ichigo now looks 25 years old with long hair (Dangai + little longer than shoulder length). His Shinigami attire changed and become the one when Ichigo truly regained his powers **[Death & Strawberry: Deathberry Returns]** but, the sleeves were torn off on both sides and. Due to some of his Zanpakutōs's annoyance, Ichigo also wears a haori which instead of the normal kangi of the division, it has a shield which looks like Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge and two sealed Zanpakutōs crossing behind the shield. While having the writing 最終保護者 or _The Last Protector_ going downward.

Ichigo later discovered that his body merged with his soul form. Resulting in Ichigo does not need his Substitute Shinigami Badge to get out of his body. It looks and acts similar to Senna exits her Gigai. It also allows Ichigo's Zanpakutōs to be manifested outside; similar to Benihime's sealed form with Utahara. Tengoku was able to manipulate the asauchis into other objects. Sōkyoku's asauchi is now a tattoo of the kanji 炎 (burn) and located on Ichigo's right bicep. Kyōka's asauchi is now a ring with a silver loop and mounted with a beautiful emerald. Benihime's asauchi is also a ring with a black loop and mounted with a blood ruby. Suzumebachi's asauchi is now a Akribos XXIV Stainless Steel Swiss Diamond Watch but instead of normal diamonds, it is has both black and yellow diamonds. For Katen Kyōkotsu's asauchi also a ring. It has a black loop and mounted with a dark and light amethyst mixed together and engraved with a mask which has a happy half and sad half. Sode no Shirayuki's asauchi is a ring with a white and light blue loop mounted on a double layer sapphire and white gold snowflake. Amaterasu's asauchi is now a black and red kitsune tattoo (look up ninetales from pokemon, red body and black flames/tails) located on Ichigo's other bicep. Kuro and Shiro both agreed to remain as a sealed Zanpakutō on Ichigo's left side.

"Alright then Ichigo, which universe do you wish to go to?" Tengoku asked.

"I decided to go to the universe where the gods, angels and devils are at." Ichigo replied.

"Why?" Tengoku asked.

"It is really a small step up since I have fought with god-like beings and have some interests with seeing how God from Christianity stands up against little old me." Ichigo replied.

"Alright then Ichigo. Tengoku said satisfied with his pick. Soon a wormhole opened up in front of Ichigo and soon he ran in. As Ichigo was running in the wormhole, a being with the power over the Kaleidoscope, a magic which allows the user to go to multiple universes, notice he was going to pass by his universe. Bored at the moment, he decided to steer this person off course to see what chaos this person can cause. So this person, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg use his Kaleidoscope and twist Ichigo's path. Ichigo not noticing the slight change in his path ends up running through the portal in front of him. Resulting in him jumping out and entering the Nasuverse.

"Hey Tengoku are we in the correct universe?" Ichigo asking.

"Unfortunately we are not. Somehow someone or something steered us off course." Tengoku said. "Do you want me to see if I can reopen the portal."

"No. I want to see this universe. The reiatsu here seems different like comparing water to coke. It's reiatsu like our universe but something else is added." Ichigo said. During his one year of training, Ichigo was able to get his reiatsu controlled and able to sense reiatsu now.

"Alright then." Tengoku said.

CLANG! BANG! CLANG! "What was that!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't know." Tengoku said.

"I am going to see what going on." Ichigo said as he began to start running. Soon he sees a man in a blue jumpsuit with a red spear fighting a kid with a pipe. Ichigo then decides to jump in while wielding Zangetsu in sealed form.

"Hey ugly why don't you fight someone your own size!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his sword against Lancer.

"What!" Lancer yelled. Soon Ichigo began to fight Lancer. Ichigo noticed that he was fast. Ichigo then decides to release Zangetsu.

"Tear the Heaven Asunder, ZANGETSU!" Ichigo yelled. Soon releasing a pillar of reiatsu. We now see Ichigo wielding two swords and continue to fight Lancer.

As this happened, Shirou started to wake up and see his opponent now fighting a man with orange hair. 'How is that man(ichigo) this strong. The guy in blue was able to kill me and almost kill me again. Now that man is going even against that guy. I wish I could have that power. The power to protect the innocent.' Shirou thought. As this happened two seals were forming in the shed. One seal was for Shirou and a command symbol was being drawn on his right hand. While the other seal which was about a half bigger than Shirou's seal and a special command symbol began to form on Ichigo's right hand. Soon both seals began to glow red and suddenly the shed exploded. From their three people walked out of the destruction. A women in blue and white armor **[Saber F/GO Stage 1]** , another woman wearing a black dress **[Alter Saber F/GO Stage 3]** , and the last woman wearing a white armor **[Fate/Grand Order Stage 1]**. All three wield some type of sword. The one wearing blue and black soon rushed and began helping Ichigo while the one in white ran to Shirou. Lancer realising he is screwed right now, he ran away.

"My name is Saber your servant. I have come in response to your summoning. And you your are my master correct?" All three woman asked to their respective person.

'Might as well roll with it. It would explain the thing on my right hand.' Ichigo thought. A large positive response from the group of Zanpakutō was heard in Ichigo's mindscape. "It was not intentional but, I guess I am your master." Meanwhile on Shirou's side, he was still in shock.

Soon a guy in a red appeared and tried to attack Shirou. Immediately the girl in white began to fight back.

"ARCHER vanish!" was heard from a short girl in red. Immediately the guy in red vanish. Soon the girl in white began to attack the girl in red.

"STOP" Shirou yelled and soon the girl stopped and start arguing.

"It is amazing that a Saber class is able to argue against their master." said a voice, Shirou looked and realized who it was.

"Tohsaka?" Shirou asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well let's go inside your house Shirou to explain the situation. You too guy in the orange." The newly dubbed Tosaka said.

* * *

 **GLORIOUS LINE BREAKER!**

After repairing the house, Tosaka decided to show off her magic, all six soon sat down and Tosaka explained the Grail War.

"Just great!" yelled Ichigo. Catching the attention of the other five. "I just finished a war a year ago and now I am stuck in another one!" All the five looked at him strangely. "Wait let me explain the situation." Ichigo soon explained his situation except Shinigami, Hollows, summary of the Winter War and Thousand Year war and explained he was traveling to another dimension.

"So wait. You are telling me that you were traveling to another dimension and somehow ended up here. Then hearing the commotion decided to rush here and ended defending Shirou and somehow cause the Holy Grail to add you as a servant. Tosaka said.

"Yep." Ichigo replied. "Hey it ok for me to talk to my servants provently?"

"Ok" Tohsaka said. Soon Ichigo moved to an empty room.

" _Hachigyō Sōgai_ " Ichigo said and soon an orange barrier rose around them. "Don't be alarmed this is a spell to prevent the others from listening."Ichigo said. "If you two didn't notice my story that I told them was not the full one." 'Tengoku can you slow down time here or do I need to enter mindscape?' Ichigo asked mentally.

'I am able to slow down a minute to one hour maxed.' Tengoku said.

"Alright I think we all need a full introduction of each other's." Ichigo said. "Also do not worry about them waiting. I am able to slow time down from one hour in here to a minute outside."

The lady in blue decided to talk first. When she stood up Ichigo now got a good look at her. She looks late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has "finely textured" golden hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She is more muscular than modern women. She is wears shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. "My name is Artoria Pendragon better known as Arthur Pendragon. Please call me Saber. My wish is for me to be able to change my past." After that she then sat down.

The other lady then stood up. She also looks very similar to Artoria but still with some major difference. Instead of her green blue eyes, they are replaced with a light yellow. As well as she is wearing a black gothic dress. " I name is also Artoria Pendragon better known as Arthur Pendragon. Since she is wants to be called Saber, call me Alter Saber. Unlike my other self, I do not have a wish right now. But just a desire to fight." She concluded and sat down.

Soon Ichigo stood up and began his full introduction. Twenty minutes later, both ladies were surprised at this man in front of them. "Alright since I am done with my introduction, let me introduce my soul partners.

"I'm Kuro-Getsu Call me Kuro." Kuro-Getsu introduced herself.

"I'm Shiro-Getsu Call me Shiro." Kuro-Getsu introduced herself.

"I'm Sōkyoku." Sōkyoku introduced herself.

"I'm Kyōka Suigetsu. Please call me Kyōka ." Kyōka introduced herself.

"I'm Benihime." Benihime introduced herself.

"I'm Suzumebachi." Suzumebachi introduced herself.

"I'm Katen and this is Kyōkotsu." Katen introduced herself and her partner.

"I'm Sode no Shirayuki. Please call me Shirayuki" Shirayuki introduced herself.

"I'm Tengoku formerly the Hōgyoku." Tengoku introduced herself.

"I am Amaterasu." The newly named Amaterasu said.

Overall, Saber and Alter were amazed at the arsenal Ichigo has. "Not that I am being mean or anything but, does me telling you my story change your wish Saber?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. You too have also lost everyone you loved but unlike me you stepped forward. You are way stronger than me." Saber said.

"Yes and no. Unlike you I had these wonderful ladies to help me. But, you did not have anyone to help you with your personal troubles." Ichigo said. "Also you ladies have access to my reiatsu supplies?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes" Saber and Alter said.

"Good. I have a plan. Since their are suppose to be 7 servants and masters, let's bring another set here." Ichigo said.

"How?" Saber asked.

"Why?" Alter asked.

"Shiro could be Berserker. Kuro could be Archer, Suzumebachi could be Assassin, Amaterasu could be Rider, Sōkyoku could be Saber, Tengoku or Kyoka could be Caster and I could be Lancer. As for why, it allows us to see if I can set I can change anyone's fate as well as give Tengoku a chance to learn everything possible." Ichigo said. "Alright then. Let's head back to the gang." Soon Ichigo, Saber and Alter came back and asked Rin to see her servant. Soon everyone got introduced. A short argument arose from White Saber and Blue Saber. Ichigo ended up playing Jan Ken Pon (Rock Paper Scissors) and Ichigo won. Soon Blue Saber stayed Saber and White Saber became Saber Lily.

"Alright Rin. Where should we go next?" Shirou asked.

"Let's go to the church at New Fuyuki. " she replied.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

" We need to register at the church ." She replied.

"You are not answering my question. Why do we need to go this church to register for war?" Ichigo said.

"It is according to the rules of the Holy Grail War." she argued back.

"Nope. I am not going give my identity to a group during war time." Ichigo said. After that he shunpoed away. But not before he slipped Archer a note.

"Well any ways, we need to go to the church." Rin said. Soon the gang start going to the church. **[Watch** **Fate stay night** **episode 2 or 3]**

* * *

After Ichigo shunpoed away, relised what is he going to do about living expense. Tengoku and Benihime informed him that Urahara was able to transfer all of Soul Society's treasury into a debit card. Meaning Ichigo is pretty much loaded. He was able to find an ATM and cash out 600,000 yen (about 5,000 US dollars) and rent out an apartment. It was a two room apartment and a ok kitchen. A few minutes later and a bunch of kido, the apartment has now has the feeling of a ten room house. A few minutes later, a knock can be heard from the door. Ichigo opened the door said, "Hello Archer or should I call you Emiya Shirou."

"Wait. How did you know?" Archer said in surprise.

"I was able to sense your reiatsu is practically the same as Shirou we just talked to." Ichigo said.

"But, I was able to alter my magical signature." Archer countered.

"Yes that is true, but your reiatsu or soul energy is still the same. Your magic comes from your soul energy." Ichigo answered.

"Ok now what do you want." Archer asked.

"First off come inside so I can slow down time." Soon Archer and Ichigo was sitting down drinking tea Archer made. "This is good tea." Ichigo commented.

"Thanks" Archer replied.

"Now let's get serious. What is your goal right now." Ichigo replied.

"Well I followed the path Shirou talks about. Being a protector for everyone. It went well but eventually I failed one little time, and they all turned on me. I eventually prayed to Alaya and she gave me an offer. To be one of her counter guardian and in exchange, I am able to be summoned and find my younger self and prevent him from going down my path." Archer answered.

"Then what." Ichigo asked.

"I will continue on until I no longer exist." Archer answered solemnly.

"You are a fool Archer. Alaya probable knows your desires and make it where you will never meet the correct younger self." Ichigo answered.

"You are right Ichigo. But, I have make sure my younger self does not follow my path." Archer said.

"Archer I will take care of your problem." Ichigo assured him

"How?"

"You forgot I am a war veteran who served in two wars. I will warn him and beat it into him. As well as find some people for him to love."

"Thank you I did not think of finding someone to love him. Also how how am I going to get out of my deal with Alaya?" Archer said.

"I think I can set your free from your deal with Alaya?" Ichigo asked.

"How?" Archer asked.

"Well… **[insert Ichigo's life summary]**. What if I do a Konsō on you?" Ichigo asked.

"How will that work?" Archer questioned.

"First off I need to force your soul to leave the body. Then use a kido Tengoku used on me to reunite your fragmented soul together then use Konsō." Ichigo hypothesis.

"If that works then Alaya is going to get pist and call revenge." Archer said.

"I know that. But, I can always escape into another universe." Ichigo answered.

"Well if this works I better give you some things since it is going to be useless if this works." Archer said. Soon Archer gives Ichigo his cloak and gave him a small white marble.

"Wait. Is that what I think it is." Ichigo asked.

"Yes this is my reality marble, Unlimited Blade Works. It has all the weapons I have copied and stored in here." Archer said and pushed it into Ichigo. Immediately Ichigo starts screaming in pain as the reality marble merges with Ichigo's mindscape. Ichigo later fell unconscious. Five minutes later Ichigo got up and punched Archer in the face.

"OW! Is that that you do to someone who gave you a powerful gift?" Archer said as his jaw hurts.

"Yep. Since it cause a lot of damage in my soulscape." Ichigo replied. 'Tengoku can you do this for Archer?' Ichigo thought. 'It is possible but may be difficult.' she replied. Soon Tengoku came out and asked if both of us are ready.

"Yes." Archer said

"Yep." Ichigo said. Ichigo then got a black glove and pushed Archer's head. The body fell to the ground front wards and the soul backwards. "You alright Archer?" Ichigo asked.

"It feels weird I feel a more direct channel to my magic now than before." Archer replied.

"Tengoku please start the kido ritual." Ichigo said.

"On it. _Fractured soul hear my offering, accept and be reborn with your new master and defeat all who dare fight back! Number_ _Yonjuukyuu_ _Tamashī no fukkatsu_!" Tengoku yelled. As she chanted, the seal formed around Archer. Once she finished the kido, Archer began to scream very loudly

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Archer yelled as his soul are literally ripped from other universes are reforming together.

* * *

-LINE-IN SPACE-LINE-

Alaya was watching other universes play out when suddenly an earthquake struck her Throne of Heroes. This surprised Alaya since this never happened before. She soon discovered that Counter Guardian EMIYA's soul and his mini-verse both vanished. Alaya soon saw the signal where Counter Guardian EMIYA was last located and saw what was going on. Unfortunately she could not hear anything but saw that Counter Guardian EMIYA's soul fragments were merging with the one that was summoned from the Throne. Alaya is enraged. No one. No one messes with Alaya and gets away with it. She then thought of an excellent idea. She then leaves her control room and laughed a maniacal laugh.

* * *

-LINE-IN SPACE-LINE-

In Archer's mindscape, each fragment of Archer is currently in a battle royale trying to obtain mentally control over each portion. Once, the screaming died down, on the floor lied Archer.

"Hey Archer. ARCHER!" Ichigo yelled.

"..I..H..A..T..E...YO..U !" yelled Archer. "Do you know how it feels your soul being torn apart and trying to do a battle royal for dominates of your own body!"

"Archer yes I had done that." Ichigo replied.

"Sorry I forgot." Archer said.

"Well here we go." Ichigo said and placing a tracking Kido spell on Archer and then place the butt of his Zanpakutō on Archer's head. Soon Archer's spirit left this realm. Due to the kido Ichigo placed, Alaya will think it is a normal soul. Not the soul she is looking to reclaim. Ichigo then got the red cloak and put it in the closet and left the apartment and entered a cafe called Ahnenerbe. After Ichigo got his food for 20 people, he left the Ahnenerbe. Suddenly he heard a loud voice.

"HELLO MASTERS AND SERVANTS OF THE FIFTH HOLY GRAIL WAR. I AM ALAYA. I AM HERE TO INFORM YOU OF A CHALLENGE. I WANT ICHIGO KUROSAKI BROUGHT TO THE CHURCH IN NEW FUYUKI. IF HE IS ALIVE, YOU WILL BE GRANTED A WISH AS LONG AS IT IS UNDER MY POWER AS WELL AS HIS TWO SERVANTS AND HIS COMMAND SEAL! IF HE IS DEAD, THEN I WILL GIVE YOU HIS COMMAND SEAL AND HIS TWO SERVANTS. THIS OFFER LASTS 24 HOURS. HE IS CURRENTLY LOCATED AT AHNENERBE CAFE IN NEW FUYUKI!"

"Fuck…" Ichigo said as he began to shunpoed with his take out away.

* * *

Hello everyone this is me Thunder. I would like to thank 1stHorseman for his positive comment. For Allhailthesith, I may do it for a funny thing. If someone is willing to do it please contact me I am willing to add it as an extra chapter below the real story. If anyone can do a fanart of my Ichigo please PM so I can use it! Please follow if you like it. Review if you want to love or hate. Favorite if you want.

Also if you want to look and see what Alter saber looks like, go on youtube and look up Carnival Phantasm OVA Episode 8 (starts 3:30) and 12:06 you can see what Sōkyoku looks like.

Thank you and have a nice day.

9/18/2015 10:30pm Follows: 20, Reviews: 12, Favorites: 12, Views 557

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone. I apologize for the lack of update. it is hard to write when you are unmotivated. Please review and follow this story. If you guys want the Highschool DXD and other crossovers to be good, then please try and help. If you wish to help write this portion, please PM me. Also I am looking into some Beta readers if anyone is interested in. I am a person who does not know how to write fight scenes. Sorry.**

"Boo.!"-normal talk

' _Ichigo is getting stronger_ ' -Thoughts

 _ **"I am he who protects… Abandoned my fears… Move forward and never stop… Always fighting to banish the rain...Born to shatter fate… I am the Final Protector."**_ \- Spells/Kido/Incantation

* * *

"Ichigo how are you going to deal with this mess?" Tengoku asked.

"Well.. Here is the plan." Ichigo said.

"That plan is very risky Ichigo." Tengoku said after hearing the idea.

"Yep. But I feel that is the best option due all the chaos this game causes."

"This is not a game Master!" yelled Saber.

"Well.. this is not a war as well." Counted Alter.

"Everyone shut up!" Ichigo yelled. "We are going to do this plan and after that we leave this universe alright!"

"Yes." Each spirit said.

* * *

 **5 minutes later at the Church (where Shirou and Gilgamesh did final battle)**

"Saber and Alter can you sense all the servant and masters?" Ichigo asked.

"Master their are only 5 servants are around this area." Saber said.

"However, I can only detect Shirou, Rin and three other masters here." Alter replied.

" Well… that is better than none. Are all of them in range?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." both Saber and Alter replied.

"Good. Time to get crazy." Ichigo said and took a deep breath. _**"I am he who protects…"**_ All around the church area, a black flame starts spinning. The servants and masters are astonished at what was going on. " _ **Abandoned my fears…"**_ The flames began to spin faster. " _ **Move forward and never stop…"**_ Black and red dome began to form. " _ **Always fighting to banish the rain…"**_ Then rope made of the same fire shot out and latched on to all the masters and servants. Many tried to break the fire rope but was unsuccessful. " _ **Born to shatter fate…"**_ All of the masters and servants were slowly dragged into the dome of fire. " _ **I am the Final Protector. Eien no Tensa!"**_

* * *

 **With Illya and Berserker.**

After being dragged into the dome of fire, both Illya and Berserker ended in a world with skyscrapers.

"Where are we Berserker?" Illya asked.

Berserker replied with a negative grunt.

"You are in my world." Shiro said. As both Illya and Berserker turned to see the speaker. She is a fairly tall and lean-built being with white skin and hair. Her eyes consist of black pupils, white irises, and black wears the Bankai version of Ichigo's shihakushō, except white. In her hand, she has the horned mask Ichigo possessed in his fully Hollowfied form. "My name is Shiro and I challenge Berserker to a fight!" Shiro yelled and rushes at Berserker.

"Berserker kill this woman!" Illya yelled.

"ROAR!" Berserker lets out a battle cry as he rushes against Shiro.

"Seihōkei no kabe!" Ichigo yelled and erecting a square wall around both Illya and himself."

"What!" Illya yelled. "BERSERKER!" Illya ordered. But surprisingly Berserker did not replay.

"Please stop yelling. The kido I used prevents sounds from coming out. As well as prevent anyone from the outside to locate anyone in this cube." Ichigo explained. Ichigo remembered the explanation Kyoka gave him on the kido. Soon Ichigo willed a table with two chairs. "Please sit." Ichigo said. Soon both masters sat. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. What is your name?" Ichigo asked

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern." she replied.

"Do you want anything to drink." Ichigo asked politely.

"Um…" Illya replied. Soon a juice box appeared.

"When my sisters were about your age, they loved to drink this." Ichigo said. Illya stared at the boxed juice. "Go on drink it." Ichigo said.

"Um… how?" she asked. When Ichigo heard this, he began to chuckle. "DON'T LAUGH!" she yelled at Ichigo.

"Sorry I had a friend who did the same thing." Ichigo said calming Illya down. "Here this is how you do this." Ichigo said and demonstrated the secret art of opening a juice box, remove straw wrapper and use the straw to stab the juice box. Illya began to sip the juice.

"It's… good." She stated. Soon she drank the entire box. "Thank you, Ichigo-san." Illya said.

"Please call me Ichigo. No formalities." Ichigo replied.

"Can I call you Onii-Chan?" Illya asked.

"Go ahead. One of my sisters call me Ichi-nii." Ichigo stated remembering the times his sisters called him.

"Ok Ichi-nii. Why are you doing this?" Illya asked.

"Well, Alaya is mad at me for freeing one of the servants from the Throne of Heroes." Ichigo began.

"But that is impossible!" Illya replied.

"Well I did it and I thought of the other servants. From what Archer gave me, Alaya collects those fallen heroes and forces them to the Throne of Heroes. I decided that for this Grail _Game_ , any heroes who does not want to continue this cycle, I will set their spirit free." Ichigo answered. "What about you Illya, why are you in this game?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… I am a homunculus. My family made it where I will become the Holy Grail for this War. If somehow, I manage to not be absorbed by the Holy Grail, my body will expire in a few more months." Illya explained. "I also want to meet Emiya Shirou, the adopted son of my father." Illya said angrily.

"Why?"

"He abandoned me." she said. "My grandfather said that I was an accident. When my mother was pregnant, he was happy and ready to be a father, but when I was born, he ran away. I want to see what made Emiya Shirou so special." Illya concluded.

'Tengoku if I remove her soul and place it in a gigai, would she still be able to function like normal' Ichigo thought. 'It is possible but will need a body that has magical circuits in it.' Tengoku replied. 'Wait, if we use Berserker's body, will it work?" Ichigo asked. 'Possible'.

"Hey, Illya, what if I told you a way that prevents you from dieing and absorbed." Ichigo asked.

"Really?" Illya asked. "But according to my grandfather, a homunculus can not have it's body past the expiration point. As well as my body will be sacrificed for the Holy Grail."

"Well I believe we can create another body for you and move your soul to the other body." Ichigo explained.

"But, that means you or I need access to the third magic." Illya countered.

"Third magic? I just know a way to separate your soul from the body." Ichigo said.

"... Ok then. What about my body, it will need to be destroyed to prevent anyone from trying to use it as a container for the Holy Grail." asked Illya

"Don't worry about that. I got a plan to deal with your body." Ichigo assured.

'Amaterasu, you can reduce Illya's body into ashes correct?' Ichigo asked.

'I still can _reduce all creation_ my silly master.' Amaterasu answered.

"Alight then Illya, can you get Berserker to think rationally?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I can. Ichigo can you lower the barrier." Illya answered. Soon the barrier that kept Berserker's and Shirou's battle isolated vanished and Illya realized the damage Berserker took. Before Berserker was down to 7 lives. Now he is down to his 3rd and was trying to catch his breath. However, Shiro looked as if it did not battle.

"COME ON HERCULES! Is this the best you can do!" Shiro yelled.

"Shiro that is enough. Stand down. You can fight later." Ichigo ordered.

"FINE!" she replied back with a small pout.

"Hercules I need you to talk to us. Ichigo has some questions for you." Berserker replied with a negative grunt and pointed at Shiro. "He said that he will once she leaves." Illya replied.

"Shiro thanks for not killing Hercules. Why don't you go and join Benihime and Lancer on their fight." Ichigo said. Soon Shiro left. " She is gone Hercules. I wish to talk to you and find your reason for this war."

"My reason for this war is simple. I wish for forgiveness." He answered. "After my Twelve Labours, I went sailing to discover what is beyond the sea. Unfortunately, a storm appeared and blew me away. I ended up waking up in a wooden bed and seeing three beautiful sisters. Two of the three look very similar to each others. While the third was more beautiful than the others. She had long purple locks and was about my height, before my transformation. We eventually talked and I fell in love with her.

One day, I decided to propose to her but, somehow Athena, who fell in love with me, found out about my crush. She decided to tell our father about this. He sent my great grandfather, Perseus to deal with Medusa and return back to Greece. Athena went to the island and tried to distract me as much as possible. Soon a loud roar was heard and I quickly rushed to find out what was going on. When I arrived I see my great grandfather on top with the Gorgon's head. I realized that the battle took place where Medusa usually stays around and I began to look for her. Soon the Gorgon's body began to deform back into Medusa's body and I then knew the truth, my great grandfather killed the love of my life.

I was enraged at this and somehow I entered my Berserker mode and began to attack him. Nothing that my great grandfather could do to stop me. Eventually I killed him and Athena came over to attempt to calm me down. At that moment, I realize she was involved and then placed my anger on her. Soon I began to swing my sword at her. I was so close to killing her before my father interfere and killed me. Ichigo and Illya this is why I wish to go for this Grail to reunite with my love." Hercules concluded his story. We see a crying Illya being conforted by Ichigo.

"I see no fault with what you desire." Ichigo said. "I think I know a way to grant your wish without the grail."

"HOW!" Hercules demanded.

"It seems that Alaya or the Grail picked a dirty trick on you." Ichigo said. "Do you know the identity of this Grail's rider?"

"No… It can't be. She does not fit to be a Rider." Hercules answered.

"But it is the truth. Hercules's love is this war's Rider, Medusa." Ichigo said.

"Well. What is the point of revealing that!?" Hercules yelled getting angry.

"My point is that I might be able to reunite each other and make bodies for both of you for the rest of your desired lifes. As well as prevent either one of you from being sent back to Alaya's hand."

"How?" Hercules questioned after calming down.

"I am going to use a ritual to bind and collect all the soul copies as well as the original. Then mind your souls together creating a soul bond and create two bodies for each of you as well as one for Illya." Ichigo answered.

"Ok." Hercules.

"Now then, let's check the other serv-wait." Ichigo said. "Sorry looks like I need to check on something. Meet you at my house later."

"Ok Ichigo" Illya and Berserker said.

* * *

 **With Lancer and Benihime**

"Where am I?" Lancer questioned. He looked around and sees him in a courtyard with a red sky and a white moon.

"Welcome Lancer." Came a voice. Lancer quickly turned around and sees Benihime reading a book. Instead of her **normal** bloodlust side, we see a calm bookworm side. "My name is Benihime and what is your name." she asked.

"Lady for right now call me Lancer." Lancer replied. "Are we going to fight or what?"

"It is rude to talk like that to a lady. As well as I would like to know the true name of the person before I kill them." She replied.

"Fine then. My name is Cú Chulainn and lets fight!" He yelled.

"Alright then." She said. " _Wake_ _Ketsueki yokubō."_ Soon a red aura surrounds her and soon we see Benihime in her normal blood hungry mode. "Come then let's fight!" she yelled and lunged at him with her katana.

She swung her blade at him trying to find an opening. Fortiently, Cú Chulainn was able to block all her strikes. Cú Chulainn then tried to kick Benihime but, she jumped back,

" _Nake."_ She yelled firing a few waves of crimson-colored energy blasts at Cú Chulainn. He quickly dodged all the blasts.

"Try this!" he yelled and began began to rush her and thrusting his spear at her.

" _Kamisori."_ She yelled back and firing more compressed version of her first attack. This forced Cú Chulainn to stop his attacks and try and dodge the attacks. After he neutralize the attacks he quickly try to see where she when. He looked left and right but she was not there. He then looked and realized she was above him

" _Shibari."_ she said as a blood red net descends and wraps itself around him and forcing him to the ground.

"You are finished. _Hiasobi, Juzutsunagi!_ " She yelled and stabbed the net. When she stabbed the net,orbs of fire began forming along the outside length of the net quickly going toward the him. When the orbs eventually reached him, they all explode.

"This was a disappointing fight." She said and began to talk back to her spot.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" Cú Chulainn yelled and he jumped from the smoke. Sure his armor is mostly destroyed and he has a lot of wounds but he still strong enough to fight. "Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death!" He yelled and threw his spear at her.

"So you're not out yet. Ju-Bai! Chikasumi no Tate !" She yelled and ten hexagonal-shaped crimson barrier is formed in front of Benihime. The spear began to spin faster and faster looking more of a drill. Soon it collided with the ten layered stacked Chikasumi no Tate. Benihime was confident with it until she heard a crack. She saw her shield beginning to break. Like glass breaking the first one broke. She chuckle. She chuckle because no one was able to get through her Ju-Bai! Chikasumi no Tate but now someone is. "Looks like I need to take the kiddy gloves off!" she yelled and yelled " _Kirisaki!"_ and red bullets were fired off her shield. Many of the bullets hit Gáe Bolg. While the rest tried to hit Cú Chulainn.

Cú Chulainn smiled and yelled "No one was able to block my Gáe Bolg for that long. Now lets try this! Gáe Bolg Cursed God Killing Spear!" Soon the spear began to spin faster than before and grew larger, so large that even Berserker may have trouble wielding it. Gáe Bolg quickly broke seven more layers. Both Cú Chulainn and Benihime are tired at this point. One is using all his energy to maintain the power Gáe Bolg is using to break the shield. While Benihime is trying to use all her energy to strengthen the last two layers of her shield. Soon another one breaks. Benihime was not worried any more since she found another opponent worry to fight her Bankai. Soon the last shield broke and Gáe Bolg quickly ascended down toward Benihime.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Was heard and it quickly intercent Gáe Bolg and forcing it to miss Benihime. "Man. I heard you are going to beat this guy quick. I guess you sure got weaker." Shiro said.

"Shut up Shiro!" Benihime said. I was going to make him feel that he won before releasing my Bankai. You know how insane it is." She said. Shiro fliniched. Her Bankai is very scary if she or Ichigo is imaginative when using it.

"That was a good fight ladies." Cú Chulainn said. "Looks like my time here is over. Thanks for the banphrionsa fola." he said before shattering into light.

"Looks like this is almost done." Shiro said.

"Yep." Benihime said

"You want to read some manga?" Shiro asked

"Why not." Benihime said. " _Neiru_ " and Benihime transformed to her bookworm form.

* * *

 **With Shinji Matou and Rider.**

"Where are we Rider!" Shinji ordered.

"I do not know where we are master." Rider said. These two are walking which seems like an endless library. Soon they ended up getting separated from one another.

"Hello Rider." Tengoku said. Immediately Rider jumped ten feet back with her knife ready. "I am here not to kill you but ask you a simple question."

"Why?" She asked.

"I just want to know. I recently heard about you having a secret relationship with a greek man when you were alive." Tengoku said.

"WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" she yelled while blushing.

"So what Hercules said was true." She answered.

"WHAT HERCULES IS HERE! WHERE IS HE TELL ME!" she yelled.

"Behind you my love." Hercules answered. She turned around and see her love of her life behind her. Tengoku soon casted the same Kido spell Ichigo used on Illya but for Hercules and Medusa. After that she then killed Shinji and place the seal on Ichigo to keep her here. After a few minutes Hercules explained Medusa what Ichigo propose to do for them.

"Alright almost done here." Tengoku said.

* * *

 **With Caster and Souichirou Kuzuki**

"Souichirou-sama do you know where we are?" Caster asked.

"No. I don't." He replied. Both of them seems to be in a traditional japanese house.

"Hello welcome to my realm." Katen said. They turn around and see two people people sitting down drinking some sake. "Come sit down. We do not wish to fight. We are hear to make peace." Soon everyone sat down and everyone was served sake. Both Caster and Kuzuki looked hesitantly at the sake that they are served. "Do not worry. The sake is not poisoned or anything." Katan reassured as she took a sip from the one in front of him.

"Souichirou-sama let me test it." Caster said as she used spells to detect any poison in the sake. "Souichirou-sama there are no poison in the sake or on the sake dish." she later answered.

"Sorry I was being rude. My name is Katen and this here is Kyōkotsu." Katen said.

"Why are we here?" Kuzuki asked.

"Our partner, Kurosaki Ichigo wish to see why people would participate in this Grail _Game_." Katen said.

"Well that is a personal question." Caster said.

"But, we know that Berserker, Rider, Archer (counter guardian EMYIA), Saber (Saber and Alter), my partner and Illya does not have a wish that they want the grail to fulfil." Katen said. "We are trying to end this game ASAP."

"Well. I only one wish. It is a selfish wish" Kuzuki said.

"Well. What is it if I may ask?" Katen asked.

"I… wish to love this one person." he began. Caster was internally jealous of who snagged her Souichirou-sama's heart and was willing to kill her for her crime. "Before she came into my life, I had no purpose. I was trained as an assassin all my life. When I accomplished my first and only mission, I felt only emptiness rather than any other emotion. Hoping to find meaning in my life, I left the organization and became a school teacher."

'Just like me Souichirou-sama.' Caster thought.

"One day when I was walking home from work, and she then fell into my life. She was injured and was dieing. I help save her and she… she was the only one who I will ever love." Kuzuki said. He then turned towards Caster and took a knee. "Caster. You are the only one I love. If I could win the grail. My wish to live with you. Not as a servant and master relationship. But as one of man and wife. So do you Caster will you marry me?" Katen and Kyōkotsu did not expect this to happen. They expected a wish to reunite with a lost love one. Not this…

"No. You will not marry Caster." she began. Kuzuki was about to interrupt but Caster put up her hand. "Wait Souichirou-sama. You will not marry Caster. You are going to marry Medea. That is my real name." The newly revealed Medea answered.

"Medea when I met you that day, you were the only thing that made me feel. You were the light that I was looking for in the darkness. If you would be so honored. Will you Medea marry me?" Kuzuki said.

"Yes Souichirou-sama! Yes!" she answered and jumped into his arm.

"If you are going to be my wife. Then you call me Kuzuki not Souichirou-sama got it." he said

"Yes Soui- i mean Kuzuki." she said and began to cry in his arms.

"Wow… I think Ichigo needs to make a another Gigai." Katen said. Kyōkotsu nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, the newly engaged couples finish their embrace and was blushing.

"Well I believe we got Kuzuki's wish what about you Medea. Is it being able to live with your fiance?" Katen asked.

"Yes. My entire life was filled with betrayal of many types. My wish for this is to find someone who will love me." She said.

"I think we can grant you something." Katen said. 'Seriously this is the third couple Ichigo now has to deal with.' "Come on newly weds let's party!" Katen said and more sake and other food appeared.

* * *

 **With Rin**

When Rin wakes up she notice that she was not at the Church courtyard. She immediately figures out this must be a Reality Marble. But who? She began to walk around. She sees an open, barren desert with monolithic black gears gyrating in the distance. It is littered with countless swords anchored in the ground like grave markers in a wastes land. The sky opaqued by a thick haze formed from embers and wisps of black smog produced by iron forging rising from the ground.

"Hello Rin." said a deep voice. She turned around and sees Archer. "Archer! You got some explaining to do!"

"Rin let's sit down and let me explain my actions to you. I will not be able to answer all your questions because I am a copy of my memories manifested due to Ichigo's request." Archer said.

"Ichigo? He is involve?" Rin asked. Archer began to laugh.

"Involve. He is the reason for all this." Archer said as he laugh some more. A few minutes later, he stopped. "Alright Rin please remain silent throughout my explanation. My name is Emiya Shirou." Rin was about to say something but Archer forced her to be quiet. "Yes! I am one of the futures of Emiya Shirou. **[Please read Archer's history in the wiki page].**

"Wow… That is a lot to take in." Rin said after hearing all of it.

"Yes. I was going to kill this Shirou but, Ichigo persuaded me not reason is that Alaya, my boss persay, would likely prevent that from happening. Ichigo later said that he will talk to Shirou himself and allowed me to be forced free from my contract. Thus causing this mayhem with Alaya." Archer said.

"Well this is nice and all but what does this have to do with me?" Rin asked

"You need to be one of Shirou's anchors . The main different between my past and Shirou's new future is the people Shirou needs to come back to. I left everyone I knew. But, if Shirou has people to anchors himself down to. He has a reason to live and has someone to come back to." Archer said.

" But… But…." Rin tried to say.

"Rin. I know you have a crush on Shirou. I know because I have this." Archer then pulled out the pendant that she used to heal Shirou from Lancer's attack. "Your magic was filled with love and compassion and the desire to heal Shirou. You need to go and make a connection and get him to fall in love before he flips away." Archer said.

"But.. How?" Rin asked.

"Help him grow stronger to become the protector. But more importantly get him to love you." Archer said. Soon the image began to fade. "Sorry Rin. Ichigo can not maintain the manifestation any longer. Remember my words Rin. Rember! My! Words!" Soon Archer vanished and the Dawn lighten up.

* * *

 **With Saber Lily**

After waking up in a forest, Saber Lily began walking on a grassy field. As soon as she regain her bearings, Saber Lily realizes where she was.

"How? How am I here?" Lily asked to herself. She then continued walking. She eventually arrived at a castle.

"This is -" Lily said

"Camelot" Both Saber and Alter said. Lily turned around and see both Saber and Alter standing behind them.

"Hello my past self. My pure self." Alter said.

"Lily from what we can see from your sword, you did not ascend to the throne. Correct?" Saber ask.

"Yes." She answer back.

"Lily what is your dreams and your desires?" Alter ask

"Why?" Lily questioned.

"We want to help you whether it trying to be king or what." Saber said.

"Well. I think my desire now is to live in this time." she answered.

"How come?" Saber ask.

"Well, when I was training, people knew I was a lady and people accuse me of witchcraft in order to pull out the sword. Uther Pendragon, Ygraine, and the other Knights of the Round Table were the only ones that disagreed with the accusations. Eventually I was assassinated. From my short experience with my master, he treated me like a normal person someone who can stand with him. In the end, my wish is to stay here and truly grow and be worthy of this sword." Lily answered.

"The best person for power is the person who does not wish for it." Alter said.

" I agree with that Alter." Saber said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, we can ask Ichigo and he may give you a body here to grow and become a strong warrior." Saber asked.

"Well. I believe that is acceptable." Lily said.

"Alright then. Lets meet up with Ichigo."

"OK" Lily said. As all three Sabers walked into Camelot.

* * *

 **With Shirou**

When Shirou woke up, he immediately notice he was alone. "SABER! TOSAKA! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" Shirou waited and heard no reply. He decided to look around this strange town. He recognize that it is not Miyama Town. After exploring the town, he then finds a place called Kurosaki Clinic. Shirou quickly recognize the last name. 'Isn't that Ichigo's last name? Maybe this could lead to some clues.' Shirou knocked on the door. Soon the door opened and Shirou was greeted by Ichigo.

"Come in." Ichigo said. Soon the two boys were in Ichigo's living room drinking tea. "Shirou why do you desire power?" Ichigo asked.

"I… wish for power to protect all." Shirou answered.

"Protect all. Is that your answer?" Ichigo said. "Explain."

"What?" Shirou asked.

"Why would you go protect the millions who does not know you and may call you a hero one minute and then a villain two minutes later?" Ichigo replied.

"Because everyone deserve the chance to live." Shirou said.

"So… If you died, who would take care of your sister?" Ichigo asked.

"Wait…. WHAT! I do not have a sister."

"Well your step-father had a daughter and she wish to get to know you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now then would you protect everyone or your home where your family lives."

"Why can't it be both?"

"Let's say your get power and end up leaving your town to destroy evil, who will protect your family."

"Well what about you? ."

"For me. I do wish for strength. But unlike you, I wish to protect all of my family and friends." Ichigo said. "I know you are a survivor and you feel that your are too unimportant compared to everyone else." "BUT! What if everyone in your world died and you are the only survivor. What will you do. Move forward or fall backward." "Shirou I know you love people and you are human. But, if you die, who will care. The unknown masses will care for a few minutes, but in the end they will not care what you sacrificed. But, your family will care. They will be loyal until the end. Do not forget my words Shirou Emiya."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Due to events, I will be on hiatus for a while. I will have a poll on possible next universe. If you REALLY wish for Highschool DXD then please help me by get other writers involved. These theme ideas are ones where I can write mostly by myself.**

* * *

 **Story Ideas!**

Ichigo the Boy Who Lived: Ichigo + Wrong Boy Who Lived.

Ichigo the Mentor 1: Ichigo finds Harry and adopts him.

Ichigo the Mentor 2: Ichigo finds Harry and adopts him. Will include Wrong Boy Who Lived.

Ichigo the Pokemon Master: Ash dies in episode 1, Ichigo ends up filling in.

Ichigo the Virtual Savior: Ichigo ends up in Sword Art Online/Alfheim Online.

Ichigo the next King of Games: Ichigo in Yu-Gi-Oh GX **(replace Judai)**

Avatar the Protector: Ichigo ends up in the Avatar universe and ends up accidentally mistaken as the Avatar.

Ichigo the Seeker: Ends up in Huntik Secrets and Seekers universe + Zanpakutōs acts like titans

Ichigo the Mentor 3: Ichigo ends up in the Young Justice/Justice League universe

Ichigo the older Brother: Ichigo finds Aichi and helps bring the courage he wants. **(may replace Kai)**

Highschool DXD: Ichigo as a English Teacher and becomes supervisor for team DXD

 **will require other writers**

* * *

 **Please vote on which one. If you have any other ideas please PM me before October 12th.**


	6. Sorry everyone

Hello everyone. Thunder here. Sorry for not updating for so long. Joining Marine Corp and other stuff caused be to loose motivation to finish this FanFiction. Sorry. If anyone wishes to adopt this story go ahead. :)


End file.
